A Drop of Evil
by Liz and El
Summary: Tom Riddle's back, he's 18 and a sex god. He looks exactly like Harry, lil does Herm know it's a trap. She wants Harry or is it Tom, she's confused. Secrets revealed, broken hearts and lots of beer. PLZ REVIEW. We need help w/t end, plz read chp 12! *_*
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning

A Drop of Evil  
  
We own none of the characters, Blah blah blah. But the plot is ours! ^_^  
  
****  
  
So, Golden boy and Hermione are 'together', but in the darkness of the night she finds 18 yr old Voldemort (Tom). Draco saved Harry (5th year) and now they're best friends. Draco hurts, but wants to change. He's always wanted Ginny, but avoids the heartbreak. Tom is pulling Hermione away, she believes him....  
  
*******  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: The Beginning.  
  
  
  
Hermione was just finishing her charms essay, when she realized that she had forgotten her 'Standard Book of Spells, Grade 7' downstairs in the common room.  
  
The essay wasn't due for another three days, but she wanted to finish it as soon as possible. She put on her bathrobe and jogged down the stairs into the common room.  
  
She felt a hand slip around her waist and pull her close.  
  
"Harry, it's late!" She squeaked into his ear. The common room was completely empty except for them, and the fire which lit the room was growing dim.  
  
The other hand grabbed her shoulder and turned her to face him.  
  
"Harry?" She couldn't put her finger on it, but something about him was different.  
  
"Tom, call me Tom." He purred.  
  
"Who the fuck are you?" She whispered resisting his clutch.  
  
"I'm just another guy." Something about him was so seducing. He looked almost like Harry, the same sexy green eyes, and messy black hair. His voice was deep, although he seemed no more than 18. His breath was warm against her skin.  
  
She started to back away from him, but reluctantly. She found herself wanting to stay.  
  
"You work hard and no one seems to appreciate it, we can change that." He taunted.  
  
"How'd you - " Before she could utter another word he place a finger upon her lips, and leaned closer. He pressed his lips hard against hers. She pushed him away only to find him moving closer. Hermione felt a pang of guilt, and Harry's familiar face flashed through her mind, she finally dismissed the thought as Tom's lips attacked her neck. She groaned and soon found herself lying on the sofa in front of the darkening fireplace.  
  
He paused for a second and muttered a spell of silence and protection around the room. He charmed the door to remain shut.  
  
******  
  
So how'd u like it?????? Please review and tell us what u think. More to come.  
  
El & Liz!!! 


	2. Chapter 2 Oops

Chapter two: Oops  
  
He woke, scar and cock throbbing. His dream ceased to exist, but a lingering feeling clouded his mind.  
  
'Hermione' he thought, as a he was filled with a sense of loneliness.  
  
Voldemort was close, he knew it. He could feel his dark presence in the school, but as he fell back asleep all thoughts were erased and forgotten.  
  
***  
  
She stepped out of the cold shower, recalling the events of the night before. How she had never felt so alive. This same memory that made her want to squeal in delight, also made her realize she had just betrayed the only true love she thought she'd ever have.  
  
Harry and Hermione had been going steady for a year now, since their sixth year. She knew that she loved Harry, and knew he wanted her just as much.  
  
Ron had been jealous, Harry was famous and got the girl. At the end of their fifth year Ron finally got over the pain and started dating Cho. Hermione secretly knew that Ron was just trying to get back at Harry.  
  
Night after night, Harry and Hermione would fall asleep together under the protection of the invisibility cloak. Ever so rarely would they stumble into an empty room, and have a little fun. He had stayed loyal to her and she knew it. It was sometimes hard to believe when she saw girls, and the occasional guy throwing themselves at his feet. She knew it wasn't his fault that he had grown to resemble a god. Her sex god, she thought.  
  
She hadn't even wanted him that way until she heard the rumors; Harry had fallen for her. She saw him in a whole new way. As the days had passed, she couldn't take it anymore, the agony of not being with him. He was like a drug, addictive. They had tried to keep their relationship a secret. One day, Ron had walked in on them, and the word had spread fast.  
  
She felt dirty and headed back into the shower as she tried to scrub off anything lingering from the night before. A sudden thought filled her head.  
  
'Tom?' She pondered. Why did hid name sound oddly familiar? How could he look so much like Harry? She thought of the possibilities. For some reason she could easily eliminate the fact that it wasn't Harry playing a trick on her.  
  
She gasped as the new realization came tumbling in.  
  
"Tom Riddle!" She shrieked.  
  
***  
  
Harry watched her as she scribbled the notes off the board. She looked so angelic in her white turtleneck, with its feathery cuffs. He could see a pink tank top through it. Hermione didn't even realize that she had run out of space in her notebook, and was now writing on the desk.  
  
"Forty points from Griffindor! For damaging school property." Snarled Snape. "You will also attend detention tonight at 11, to scrub all the desks, no magic."  
  
'Hermione must be so absorbed in her thoughts, she doesn't even realize that Snape is talking to her.' Thought Harry. Her eyes seemed to have glazed over.  
  
"Mione, pay attention! You just lost us forty points, and gained a detention." Mumbled Ron, as he kicked her under the table. Hermione looked up to see the entire class watching her. Her eyes widened as she quickly glanced down to see her mess.  
  
*******  
  
O.k. things may be a little confusing. Don't worry explanations are on the way! El & Liz 


	3. Chapter 3 After Thoughts

Chapter 3: After thoughts  
  
Hermione stared into the mirror. There was a livid bruise upon her neck. She peeled off her turtleneck. She'd have to keep her over he neck, and fake a sore-throat.  
  
Hermione couldn't believe she had drifted off like that during potions. She had been busy thinking about Tom and the way he touched her breasts and his tongue traveling up her thigh.  
  
Suddenly she felt a prickly sensation on the back of her neck. She turned around and saw him standing in the corner of the dungeons watching her. She got back to cleaning the desks, her hands were already aching.  
  
"Did Potter give you that little gift?" Malfoy said pointing at her neck.  
  
"None of your business, is it?" She kidded. In their 5th year they had all matured, and resolved their conflicts. When Ron thought Harry had betrayed him, Draco and Harry became close. They still are, but even closer than before. Ron had re-joined the gang only a few months ago.  
  
"What are you in for?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I'll tell you mine if you tell me your.. answer." Whispered Draco. This might be more fun than she thought.  
  
"No, it wasn't Harry." His eyes widened. He knew how much Harry loved her.  
  
The moment the words left her lips, she regretted telling him. With Draco being Harry's best friend, he might pass on the information. He realized how worried she was, and an amused look crossed his face.  
  
"Don't worry." He said  
  
**********  
  
Tell me what you guys think of Draco. We'll get more into his character later. He's still bad, but no longer a death eater, you'll see. 


	4. Chapter 4 Draco

Chapter 4: Draco  
  
Harry through the invisibility cloak over himself, and practically ran into Hermione's dormitory. He had been at Quddich practice all evening. He knew she must be really tired from her detention, but he just had to see her.  
  
She laid still on her bed. He knelt down beside her, as she turned over to face him with her eyes shut. Hermione started to moan, and gasp. Harry wondered if she was dreaming about him.  
  
She reached up and touched her neck, while mumbling sleep talk. He saw a bruise upon her neck. At first he didn't think much of it, but then he remembered during dinner she had been holding her neck. He would never give her such a mark, and the way she put her hand over made it seem like she was trying to hide something.  
  
He left the girls dormitory, returning to his own, unable to understand. 'Maybe she hurt herself, and was holding her neck due to pain.' He reasoned. That had to be it, she would never do that to him.  
  
***  
  
Hermione got up the next morning relieved the sleep had re-vitalized her aching muscles.  
  
"There's a spell to get rid of those, you know." Said Lavender. She seemed so proud to know such a detail that the Brain, Ms.Granger didn't.  
  
"Really? Share it! You have to tell me." Hermione begged.  
  
"First spill, Harry would never do that, and we all know it." The rest of the girls in their dormitory shifted their attention to her.  
  
"Forget it." Why was everyone bugging her about? She was really annoyed.  
  
"Wait!" Lavender grabbed her by the arm before Hermione walked out. "Vamos." She enchanted, as her neck healed itself.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
***  
  
"Draco, you don't know?" Harry just had to find out. He didn't want to ask Hermione because she might think he was one of those over protective and obsessive boyfriends.  
  
"It's nothing." Said Draco, with no expression upon his face to give away the truth.  
  
"Yeah, I asked her myself." He responded after Harry remained silent.  
  
Harry felt so relieved. He knew Hermione still loved him. Or maybe that was too big a word to use; Love. He knew that he was in major love with her, he wondered if it was the same for her.  
  
Even though Draco was Harry's best friend, he still wasn't completely faithful to the 'good' side. But, he wasn't about to break Harry's heart over something he knew nothing about.  
  
Draco had left his Death Eater ways behind him. Every summer since, was like a nightmare for him. Lucious would beat him till he was purple. He wasn't going home this summer, for he would be 18, the legal age to go off on his own.  
  
He had saved Harry during the end of their fifth year. He knew Voldemort was planing one final attack over Harry, and this time there would be no escaping death. There was no way Harry could luck his way out of this time, he would have died. Draco had somehow stopped the whole disaster from happening. That had created a bond between them that would last a lifetime, they had become inseparable. Immediately afterwards Draco had left the death eaters, whom had lost all of their strength a month later. Some say that Voldemort had lost all his powers, others thought he had finally died. Draco knew he still lurked in the darkness, waiting.  
  
Draco liked to feel the dark magic around him, but killing people for reasons he didn't know why was a waste of time.  
  
*******  
  
Please Review!!!!!!! 


	5. Chapter 5 Liar

Chapter 5- Liar  
  
As Hermione began to eat lunch, a note landed on her lap. It read:  
  
I'll be waiting for you at 1pm in your common room. You won't see me, but I'll see you. -I'll be waiting  
  
"What does it say?" Harry asked before she had a chance to think about what it said.  
  
"Oh it's nothing." She said simply.  
  
Harry thought automatically 'She's lying to me!" A hurt look spread over his face. He stared at her for a moment, and then left the great hall. He heard Ron and Draco follow him. Harry hadn't been acting like himself lately. Draco and Ron were worried.  
  
***  
  
Harry read the note once more before stuffing it into Hermione's bag while she wasn't looking.  
  
***  
  
She opened her bag to put her charms book away. She saw a crumpled piece of parchment on top of its contents. She was about to throw it away, but read it anyways.  
  
We have to talk. Meet me at 12:00 in the common room. --Harry  
  
"Oh fuck!" Hermione said aloud.  
  
***  
  
She watched him as he shifted in his seat.  
  
"So, what did you want to talk about?" Hermione asked, playing innocent. 'He just can't know, he just can't.' She said over and over again in her head.  
  
"You know.Me, you. Us."  
  
'Fuck.' She thought.  
  
"Maybe this isn't going to work out." He choked out. She could almost see his heart shattering to piece before her. She wanted to cry, she didn't know what do or say.  
  
"Why not, you can't just ditch me without any explanations!"  
  
"You just don't seem to want me anymore. It's like your dreaming about some other guy! Stop playing games Hermione you know what I'm taking about."  
  
"Harry let me explain, it's not what you think."  
  
"It never is, is it?" He was acting like a jerk, she almost slapped him, but the little voice in the back of her head was screaming that he was right.  
  
"First your neck, I mean what the fuck was that? You think that by healing it, everything is going to be ok, and that I'm going to pretend I never saw it? What about the note, that's not a big deal, but your keeping obvious secrets from me. And, in class you were almost drooling. You must have had one hell of a daydream, you didn't even hear Snape was yelling at you. You'd have to have a fucking good excuse to cover all that up." After he let it all out, he relaxed.  
  
He was trying to look tough, she knew him too well. Inside he was shaking, she could feel it. It was hard for them to be together, it was hard for Harry to be with anyone. Usually he was tough, but never getting any love as a child made it difficult for him to commit. That was one thing he had in common with Draco.  
  
"Harry get over the bruise, I fell asleep studying. The book jabbed me in the neck. The letter was from some idiot admirer, I thought it was so stupid. Next time I'll show you, ok? Last of all, I wasn't drooling, I was just dreaming about the next time we could find an empty classroom. So do believe me, or what?"  
  
He looked so hopeful she wanted to throw up. She was lying to him.  
  
"Yeah I believe you. Oh god Hermione, I'm such an idiot. I'm really sorry. I just thought.."  
  
And the transformation happened in seconds, he went back to being the Harry she loved best. He shot her a devious smile.  
  
"Everyone's asleep, it's 12:30am." He said after glancing at his watch.  
  
She leaned against his firm chest. Quiddich was really keeping him in shape. He brought her head to his. As he kissed her, the guilt just melted away, she kissed him back, hard.  
  
***  
  
"Shit! Harry what time is it?" She panicked. He looked up at her, face flushed, breathing hard.  
  
"2 in the morning, why?" He looked confused.  
  
"Umm, we have to sleep! I have a test tomorrow." Another lie.  
  
"Yeah, muggle studies, I heard. I still don't get why you took that stupid course." He said. Now she remembered, so she wasn't really lying.  
  
"We can finish this up tomorrow." She teased. They grabbed their clothes, removed their silencing spells and started to go up the stairs.  
  
*******  
  
Ok, I hope you guys liked that chapter. By the way we're sorry if there's any grammar or spelling mistakes (I know how annoying that can be). Please review. The plot is coming along, you'll see the big picture soon. See yah! 


	6. Chapter 6 The Reason Why

Chapter 6- The Reason Why  
  
As Harry ran up to his dormitory, Hermione looked around. Tom was still around, she could feel him.  
  
She started to climb the stairs, but as she heard Harry's door shut, she ran back down.  
  
It was like deja vu. Tom sat on the couch giving her this devious smile. Except if Harry had seen her fucking around with another guy he wouldn't be smiling.  
  
"Too bad I was late. I almost missed the whole show." He grinned.  
  
"So, you wanted to see me?" Hermione responded as she sat on his lap trying not to think about what he had just said.  
  
"I don't care about your stupid fling with Potter." Ouch, that hurt. So, he knew more than she first thought. He knew it was Harry.  
  
'Wait, what the hell am I doing? This is Harry's worst enemy. Voldemort had tried to kill him, more than once!' This all just occurred to her. 'But, he's Tom now, a teen, an innocent guy.' Whispered another voice in her head. A shiver ran up her spine. It was like someone else was in her head. But, she thought that this had to be right. 'He's a young guy, he's not Voldemort yet.' Those thoughts just ran through her head.  
  
While she was thinking she had automatically jumped off his lap. He looked at her curiously.  
  
"How come you're so young?" She questioned.  
  
"I guess I'm getting a second chance. You see, after I failed killing Harry two years ago, I gave up for good. I realized what I was doing was wrong. I let go of all my evil powers. While the power flowed out of my reach, I began to grow younger. When my dark powers were completely gone, I became the age before I ever possessed them, 18 years old." He looked at her, with his seducing green eyes.  
  
Hermione was shocked, speechless. She didn't know what to believe. All she knew was that she wanted everything of what he had just said to be true. She wanted him so badly, like a craving that's never been satisfied.  
  
"No one will ever understand or except me. I really am sorry for all the shit that I did, but I can't fix it. All I know is that it'll never happen again." Tom reasoned.  
  
She slowly slid onto the seat next to him. She knew that this was right, she could feel it.  
  
"Harry-" She tried to say.  
  
"He doesn't have to know." He replied. "I could give you so much more."  
  
She laid her head on his chest, and laughed. What was wrong with her, the school nerd becoming a slut? 'Well not really a slut, he was just one guy.' She thought. He was right, Harry would never have to know.  
  
*****  
  
It felt good, she hadn't actually done this in months. Not even her talented sex god was this pleasing. She moaned into the night. She knew her silence spells would mute them from the world. She shifted and Tom climbed on top of her. Thrusting himself back and forth. She felt his dick grow and harden even more. She was pleased. As they climaxed every thought left her mind. Even Harry's image that kept flickering in her head. She kept seeing his face in Tom's. He came quicker than she did which was really surprising, and a turn on.  
  
He collapsed on top of her. His skin felt like silk against hers, she shuddered. Just the thought of what she was doing, with who she was it with felt, well there really wasn't a word for the feeling.  
  
"Hermione I have to go." He said rising.  
  
"Don't leave." She begged. He started to slip his clothes back on. He smiled.  
  
"I'll be back, that's a promise." As he said that he started to back away. She looked down for a moment.  
  
"But -"He was gone. She didn't even see him go.  
  
*******  
  
So what do you think? Please Review or we might stop writing. I mean, what's the point of finishing this story if no one likes it?  
  
-Liz and El 


	7. Chapter 7 Confession

Chapter 7- Confession  
  
"Harry wake up! Wake up! You're only dreaming." Ron punched him as he tossed and turned. Harry was screaming in his sleep. He let out a few words that would definitely earn him a detention.  
  
Harry bolted up right in bed.  
  
"Wha? What's wrong?" He seemed worried through his groggy voice and puffy eyes. Ron saw something poking out from under the covers between Harry's legs. He tried not to stare but he couldn't help it. Harry looked down, and brought his knees up to his chest blocking the view. Ron turned away so Harry wouldn't see his slightly smaller cock throbbing, as it stood fully erect.  
  
"You were screaming like a girl, man! I think you were like having a nightmare." Ron pointed out.  
  
"Weird, I can't remember a thing. It's all a blur. But, my scar's burning for shit." He started to rub his forehead trying to get ride of the pain.  
  
"You're all wet, you've been sweating buckets." He snickered, trying to imagine what Harry had been dreaming about.  
  
"Yeah? I'm sure it's nothing." He was trying not to worry, but his scar had never stood him wrong before.  
  
***  
  
"I want those essays by tomorrow, no exceptions!" Called out their new defense against dark arts teacher.  
  
As everyone left the classroom, Hermione packed up slowly. Draco was waiting for them outside the class. While they headed for the door, Hermione smacked right into the wall.  
  
"Ouch!" She yelped in surprise, looking up confused.  
  
"What the hell was that? I mean are you ok?" Draco stared her. He knew something was up, he just couldn't figure out what.  
  
"Whoa! Um.I was just.thinking."  
  
'Yeah, about what?' He wondered.  
  
"I have to go to the library. I'll see you guys latter." She seemed kind of dazed. Before she could walk away, Harry grabbed her by the waist.  
  
"Maybe I should come?" He offered.  
  
"I'm fine! I have work to do, you'll be board. Don't worry. See yah!" She shot him a reassuring look and took off.  
  
"I have to get something in my common room, I'll see you guys later." Draco mentioned before storming off.  
  
When he was sure Harry and Ron were gone, he caught up with Hermione.  
  
"I thought-" She started.  
  
"Yeah, well we gotta talk. What's up? Talk to me, seriously."  
  
"Nothing, why would you think-" He cut her off again.  
  
"Hermione I don't have time for bullshit. I'm not an idiot, tell me what's wrong. Ron's really thick and even he knows you're acting weird."  
  
"You can't tell a soul, especially Harry. Promise me." She told him  
  
'What the hell are you doing? You can't tell him!' She thought.  
  
"Are we in kindergarten. Honestly Hermione I told you I'm not an idiot." She was serious. "Ok, I promise."  
  
She studied him for a second. He looked so angelic with his angelic hair, but looks can be so deceiving.  
  
Some people were even scared of Draco, and never took the chance to get close to him. He may like stomp around with dark forces, but he could be sweet once you got to know him.  
  
He acts so tough so people won't hurt him. The pain his father gives is enough to make anyone go crazy, but Draco's strong and he was holding on. He had never had a real girlfriend before, hard to believe. Just like Harry he was a gorgeous babe. Most girls would give anything to go out with him. But, he was scared to get in a relationship. There was a barrier built around his heart. The only people that were important in his life now were Harry and a secret admirer that no one knew about. He was planing to try it out with Ginny, maybe she would help him melt the barrier.  
  
Hermione could trust him, she thought.  
  
"I'm with someone else." She whispered. Hermione looked so small just standing there, waiting for Draco to react.  
  
'Wow, she's really changed. She's so beautiful now, but she was always special.' He thought.  
  
"What?" It had all just sunken in. "With who?"  
  
"I can't."  
  
He had a feeling this was no normal guy she was 'with'. Any person had to be crazy to betray Harry, especially when it came to taking away things (or people) he loved. He seemed like a nice guy most of the time, but he was strong and powerful. No one knew except for Draco, but Harry could already be more powerful than Voldemort if he wanted to, and he was only 17.  
  
"Hermione you have to tell me, this isn't a game!" He was yelling.  
  
She didn't respond. Draco grabbed Hermione by her arms and pinned her to the wall. He lifted her off the floor, and used his chest to keep her against the wall. She could barely breath and his fingers were cutting into her skin. She didn't squeal or squirm.  
  
"You won't understand." She spit out. He pressed himself harder against her. She gasped.  
  
"Ok, ok. First put me down." Tears started streaming down her face. He didn't budge.  
  
"It's Tom." She squeaked.  
  
'No' He thought.  
  
"Who the fuck is Tom?" 'It can't be Riddle.' He said over and over again in his head.  
  
"Voldemort." As the name left her lips, he dropped her. Hermione fell to the floor.  
  
*********  
  
Thanks to all the reviewers. Don't worry we'll continue. Please tell us your ideas! We have the story planed out, but we could always add stuff. Hope you're enjoying the story.  
  
-Liz and El! 


	8. Chapter 8 Secret

Chapter 8- Secret  
  
  
  
He walked back and forth trying to relax, he knew that he couldn't hurt her. But, he just couldn't cool off.  
  
"Hermione are you fucking crazy?" Draco stared at her in disbelief.  
  
"Draco, he's changed. You don't understand! Just listen to me." She begged as she stayed on the floor. Her body was aching.  
  
"Your right about one thing; I don't understand. How could you be 'seeing' him? And, what the hell does that mean, 'seeing him'?"  
  
She remained silent as she got up, clutching her wand beneath her robe. She was petrified of him. He had never done anything like this to her before, and wasn't sure what to expect.  
  
"Oh god Hermione, please don't tell me you slept with him."  
  
She couldn't say anything, her lips wouldn't move.  
  
"How could you sleep with him? That thing? He's 3 times your age! Forget that, he isn't even human! "  
  
"Stop it! Just listen to me." She yelled.  
  
Draco had stopped yelling. His head was pounding. He leaned against the wall and shut his eyes, wishing he'd wake up and this would just be some sick dream.  
  
When nothing happened, he said, "Ok, explain."  
  
"He's done with evil, he doesn't want anything to do with it. He let it all go. Now he's 18, the age before he ever learnt all the dark magic. He still remembers some of it, but doesn't have the power to do any of it, even if he wanted to. He knows that if he comes back out in the open no one will understand. Everyone will go against him. Especially his servants who are now stronger than him, they won't respect him, they'll want revenge. Not even Dumbledore would give him a second chance. Don't you see, they'll kill him!" Tears streaked her checks.  
  
"You know what Hermione? You can do whatever the fuck you want, but don't ruin other people's lives while you're at it. Just remember you can't erase what you've done, once you've done it. You still have a chance to do what's right. But, you see, I may have left the death eaters but I'll always have this." He grabbed the sleeve of his robe and ripped it by the seem, exposing his bulging bicept. The dark mark was upon his arm. The skin around it was burned and severed. It was obvious that he had tried to get ride of it.  
  
"It will always haunt me to know that I have this dirty blood pumping through my veins. That no matter what I do, I'll always be the son of Lucious Malfoy. That I am destined to be just as evil and powerful as Lord Voldemort is. And, to know that one day I may just be swept off into this temptation. Every day the agony starts over, I have to resist. I try so hard and in the end I wonder if it's really worth it, but then I know that this isn't just about me." She saw a single tear run down his cheek, but he wiped it away embarrassed she had seen it.  
  
She felt so bad for him, she had never known that his life had been that difficult.  
  
"Not only are you going to ruin your life, you're going to crush Harry!" Draco continued. "Because his little whore was fucking the one thing on earth that killed his parents, and wants him dead!" Draco was yelling again.  
  
A new set of tears streamed down her face.  
  
"Oh my god. What have I done?" She questioned herself, but then stopped. She knew that she had to be right. "Wait, Draco you can't convince me." Hermione said shaking her head. "You've got it all wrong, Tom changed, he's a good person now. He regrets what he's done, he would take it all back if he could. You, of all people should understand, and give him a chance."  
  
"I have to go, I'll see you latter." Before leaving he took out his wand and pointed to his shoulder. "Repairo" He muttered, and his sleeve sprang back into place.  
  
****  
  
Draco walked around the halls, finding an empty classroom. He just wanted to get away from evryone. He walked in and pounded the wall. 'Why does everything have to be so messed up?' Draco thought.  
  
He had no idea if he should tell Harry about what he knew. He didn't know if Tom was really a defenseless teen. Or if Voldemort was back, trying to trick Hermione to get to Harry.  
  
'Not Yet. I won't tell him yet.' He finally decided in his head.  
  
"Wow, what got in your way?" A voice asked him from a dark corner.  
  
He knew that voice so well, memorizing it every time he heard it. That same voice had invaded his dreams almost every night. He was amazed how the one person he wouldn't mind being alone with, was right here with him. He turned to face her.  
  
"What are you doing here Ginny?"  
  
********  
  
Ok, so how was this chapter? Sorry for taking so long to post it. We know that we started off with short chapters, we hope you don't mind that they're getting longer. -Liz and El 


	9. Chapter 9 Classroom Mischief

Chapter 9- Classroom Mischief  
  
  
  
He found himself turning red as they continued their conversation. All he needed to do was work up the guts to tell her he liked her.  
  
"Um.Ginny, there's something I've been wanting to ask you." He said slowly.  
  
"Sure, shoot."  
  
Draco just stared at her. She wondered why this was so hard for him and then it hit her. The way he always seemed so different in front of her, almost sweeter. But, everyone knew that Draco Malfoy was never sweet. Maybe, she could change that.  
  
"I was wondering if you... sorta... well.. liked me." He practically whispered to her. He crossed his arms in defense, as if expected her to shoot him down. She smiled.  
  
Then she was the one blushing. She had gone out with many different guys, but none like Draco. Most of the guys she had been with were just for popularity, and had meant nothing to her. When Draco walked by her, her heart fluttered, and all of a sudden she became extremely self-conscious. She used to continuously dream about Potter, but he was a phase she had left behind.  
  
She wasn't sure if Draco was serious, or was playing some mean trick. She decided to take the chance.  
  
"Actually.." It was too hard, she couldn't just put her feelings in the open.  
  
"Oh, I understand." Embarrassed that he had asked, Draco got up to leave. He had got the wrong impression.  
  
"Wait, that's not what I meant! I do like you." She blurted out before he left, not wanting to loose him.  
  
Draco walked back towards her, he was so close that all she needed to do was move one inch further and their lips would meet.  
  
"That's good, because I like you too." He confessed. His confidence returned as he brought his arms around her waist.  
  
Before he knew it, she had ripped off his robe, and was reaching for his shirt.  
  
"Wait, do you think we're moving too fast? Not that it bothers me." He said slyly. He wanted this to be perfect. He didn't want her to regret anything. This was going to last.  
  
"Hey, don't worry about it. When we're going too fast, I promise I'll let you know." She told him.  
  
With that said he tore off his shirt, and her robe. She laughed. In minutes, he had her pressed against the wall.  
  
"What the hell is going on in here?" Ron shrieked, as he entered the room. Ginny looked at Draco and back at herself. It looked bad. Draco quickly backed off her, and grabbed his clothes.  
  
"Ginny? You, and. and. Draco?" Ron looked frantic. Ginny slipped her clothes back on, thinking of how to respond.  
  
Ron gaped at them.  
  
"Ron, grow up. I'm old enough to do what I want. I can take care of myself." She said surely.  
  
"You and my sister?" He yelled in disgust grabbing Draco by the shoulders. Big mistake.  
  
Draco shoved Ron away. Ron swung his fist at Draco's head but missed. Ginny ran between them.  
  
"Stop it, both of you!" She shouted.  
  
"You scum! Dare hurt my sister, and you'll be so sorry. How could you do this to her? Are you just going to sleep with her, and then break her heart? Just like you did with all your other girls, isn't that right Draco?" Ron interrogated. He was surprised to see something that looked like hurt flicker across Draco's face.  
  
"Don't be an asshole Ron. Plus, this is none of your business." Draco responded.  
  
Ginny looked like she wanted to explode. Ron decided that it was best to leave this till later, when she was alone.  
  
"Just don't hurt her." Ron walked out of the room.  
  
************  
  
:( Enjoy! Please Review. ^_^  
  
-Liz and El 


	10. Chapter 10 Unforgivable Mistake

Chapter 10- Unforgivable Mistake  
  
  
  
*A few weeks latter*  
  
***  
  
He approached her through the darkness. She sat on the sofa, her knees buckling. She wasn't sure he'd come. Hermione had prepared the room anyway just in case. The usual spells and charms to conceal what may happen between the two of them.  
  
"I missed you." Hermione said. The room was pitch black, she could barely make out the figure in front of her. But, his green eyes were gleaming into the darkness, showing the love he felt for her. He brought a caressing hand to her face.  
  
He began kissing her neck, trailing down to her stomach. Unbuttoning her blouse with his teeth, she held back a giggle.  
  
Becoming impatient with him moving so slowly, she tore off her pants, and reached out for his clothes.  
  
She wanted him so badly. He got the message, and began to move faster. She moaned and covered him in kisses.  
  
Her skin burned as he ran a finger down her spine. She shuddered, feeling feverish.  
  
He slid his body over hers, and she screamed in delight.  
  
"Tom, oh yes, yes! My little Voldie." She breathed out, repeating his name.  
  
His body recoiled, jumping off of her.  
  
"What the fuck?" Shouted a voice, which should have been a pitch lower.  
  
"Harry?" She grabbed her wand.  
  
"Lumus." The room lit up. In front of her stood Harry, completely naked.  
  
This didn't make sense, he was supposed to be Tom.  
  
Harry grabbed his clothes throwing them back on, backeing away from her, as if she was poisonous.  
  
"What did you say?" He said, fearing the answer. He wasn't stupid he knew what it meant.  
  
She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out.  
  
It was so obvious to him, that she had been seeing some one else.  
  
"HERMIONE, WHO THE FUCK IS TOM?" He yelled.  
  
"Harry, I-" She was shaking, what had she done?  
  
"You what? You can't explain. It's my fault, I should of known. I didn't want to see what was right in front of me." Harry kept yelling. He ran out of the room. He wasn't going to wait for her to explain. He knew she would probably lie anyway.  
  
********  
  
Draco sat on the balcony of the tallest tower, drinking. Ginny had dumped him yesterday night. He had no idea why. They were becoming pretty close. 'What did I do wrong?' He wondered.  
  
He had been so hurt when she told him it was over. He didn't know what to do. He had snuck out through a secret passage to Hogsmead. Where a cold beer had helped him get through the pain. But, one bottle led to many more. Too many. Draco had just made it back to Hogwarts, he had been so drunk he could barely walk.  
  
He hadn't told anyone, but he knew Harry suspected something.  
  
He heard someone walk up behind him. He sat still by the corner.  
  
Harry stood on the balcony, trying to work up the nerve. 'My life is a waste' he screamed. "Voldemort will probably kill me sooner or later, why not save him the trouble?"  
  
He slowly made he way up, standing on the railing. Gripping the wall. He relaxed his body, not worrying about his balance. He let go, falling slowly.  
  
****** Please Review!!!  
  
-Liz and El 


	11. Chapter 11 Closer

Chapter 11- Closer  
  
  
  
Draco jamp up, clutching his wand. He wobbled, but was determined.  
  
"Corpus Leviosum." He screamed. A bright sphere shot out of his wand and encircled Harry.  
  
Harry remained unconscious as Draco slowly levitated him back over the railing and onto the balcony.  
  
Draco was nearly completely wasted, and as he gently lowered Harry to the floor he passed out as his remaining energy depleted.  
  
***  
  
Both of them slowly regained consciousness. Harry looked around confused. He layed on the freezing balcony. The night sky that surrounded him was pitch black, he remembered jumping while it was still day-light.  
  
He should have been dead, he wanted to be dead. He looked around and yelled in frustration. He didn't understand. He saw Draco sprawled across the floor, and his wand laying several feet away. He also saw the bottles by the corner.  
  
Draco's eyes fluttered open, Harry kicked him,  
  
"You idiot!" Harry spat out. Draco flinched, but slowly got up.  
  
"Why Harry? Why would you rather pick death? Do you know how many people have been working day and night to keep you alive?" Draco shot back. "Nothing can be that bad!"  
  
"HA!"  
  
"Tell me then." He whispered.  
  
"Hermione and. Fuck it, it doesn't matter anymore." Harry couldn't say the rest. Draco dropped his gaze to the ground.  
  
'So, Harry had finally found out.' Draco thought. "Harry, say it."  
  
"Herm, Hermione is fucking another guy." Harry finally continued. "That other guy is Voldemort!" He said in disgust. "She calls him; her Tom, and eww, o god Voldie." He shuddered. "She says he's a good person now. Bullshit. Is she fucking blind?"  
  
"Harry-" Draco started, but he didn't let him continue.  
  
"You know what makes me sick? She thought I was him. I have spent my whole life in goddamn fear. Wondering If Voldemort will finally kill me. I can't do anything without thinking he's watching me, and plotting my next death day." Harry quickly wiped a tear that ran down his cheek.  
  
Draco reached out to touch Harry. But, Harry backed away.  
  
"No Draco, there is nothing you can do or say. I'm sick of fighting back." Harry yelled.  
  
'You and me both.' Draco thought.  
  
"I mean what's the point? He'll get me sooner or later. Why don't I save everyone the time and grief?" He started to back up. "Hermione was the first person I ever loved, and she betrayed me. Nothing good comes out of love, or life." Harry ran towards the edge of the balcony. He started to climb over the railing, but Draco grabbed him around the waist.  
  
He struggled, but the grip was too tight. Tears started to pour down his face.  
  
"Draco don't you see? I don't want you to save me this time." He collapsed into Draco's arms, sobbing. "I don't want to be the one who lived anymore. I hate the way people stare at me and treat me different. I hate my life!"  
  
Draco softened his grip, and turned Harry to face him. He hugged him firmly, ignoring the awkwardness.  
  
"No one knows what it's like. No one really cares."  
  
"Hey, how can you say that? I'm here for you, and I always will be." Draco shook him, trying to snap him out of it. "I know how you feel, trust me. To everyone else I'm the big evil Draco. No body thinks that maybe I hurt too."  
  
It was the first time they saw how important their friendship was, and what it meant to be best friends. They felt each other's pain, they understood.  
  
"Ok, lets stop being girls, and celebrate." Draco stood up straight. Harry laughed, embarrassed he had broke down like that. "Forget it." Draco murmured, reading his mind.  
  
He walked over to the corner, sat down motioning Harry to follow. He grabbed two bottles, and passed one to Harry,  
  
"Cheers." He muttered before gulping down the entire drink. Harry held up the bottle, examining it. "Hmm. Vicks Velachious Vodka. I don't know Draco, I tried this once, it's brutal."  
  
"I know, I love it." Draco mumbled. Harry looked at the other bottles; Butter Booze, Scrumptious Scotch, Gundacious Gin, Wizards Bootylicious Booze, Fucktastic Alcohol for the already extremely drunk." Harry laughed at the titles. He picked up the butter booze, flicked of the cape and drank.  
  
*********  
  
We are so sorry for making you wait so long, it's just that my compy screwed up. Made this chapter really long just for you. Guyz, we're not sure what to do next, we have an idea but want to make the plot more complicated (hehe), any ideas people???  
  
So what do guys think of this chapy? Please review. More to come soon, I hope.  
  
Liz and El  
  
P.S.: Thanks to all da kewl reviewers, reviews are greatly appreciated!!! 


End file.
